


Cruel Summer

by Capspandex



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic, also based on cruel summer by Taylor swift, based on Pete's blog posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capspandex/pseuds/Capspandex
Summary: Drabble following the summer of like based on blog posts and cruel summer
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 3





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Cruel summer is about petekey thank u

Summer nights are another Breed. One night it’s the Arizona desert and the next it’s the northern California mountains as the temperature flips from 100 to 50 as the moon slings itself over the starry sky. They were the new bad boys: skinny, heat-damaged hair, jeans cuffed and too tight at the ankles, glasses, and striped hoodies. The girls went mad for them with every breath they took on Bishop stage on the amps and sidelines watching one another. The flip phone flash was too much.  
Pete wanted nothing more than Mikey. He was head over heels like the girls tumbling at the barricades. He loved watching the blonde play in his place with his own words written on his arm. It looked ridiculous and he loved every second of it. They loved their yellow car moments, the wind blowing through their fringe. For a moment the world stopped- no paparazzi, no fans, just a setting sun against a pink-purple sky, a car in need of gas, and a summer love like no other. It was a hand on the thigh and a hand on the steering wheel and one arm reaching over and another’s finger nails scratching the yellow paint.  
It was kisses from the windows of tour busses and sweaty top bunk sleeping. The angels watched over them in their sleep and the devil rose from the depths of hell in the pathetic excuse of a bedroom. It’s a sad summer love. Both so broken the yearning completed them. Blue bodies hold double meanings on the cold midwestern nights and crying. It’s the parka and glasses and the way pants feel better lying at the ankles.  
It’s heaven in hell. Mikey seems like an angel, he needs a halo. Pete is the devil, feet in hell. They kiss against the vending machine full of expired foods. It’s white light blinds their eyes as their lips collide. It’s treasuring the moment like treasuring the crunch of a KitKat. It is only temporary even if no one wants it be.  
Summer is a knife, only sharp for so long. It gets dull and wears just like Mikey’s love. Pete would never get over that. Treasure the way the headlights shine on an open road and a royal blue sky. They are royal. They are kings in the scene they built. Their legacy is immortal, their story is tragic. It is them bleeding through low quality speakers.  
There’s drunk crying and lies of I’m fine as beer bottles lay empty. It will never be fine. It’s hard to love when the meaning of love is so different to the people involved. A secret is a secret but love is hard to keep tucked into the waists of pants and behind the curtains. It was sneaking to the busses in the dead of night through dewy grass. The water soaks nikes in a way that should be illegal for what they cost. Loving Mikey Way was the worst thing in the world.  
Suddenly he’s like the devil, making Pete’s mind twist and turn. His smile keeps him coming back. His big brown eyes were addictive, switching between like a puppy dog and promiscuity in an instant. A waning crescent moon makes them even more beautiful. Those eyes engrained into his mind forever.  
He loves him and it’s the best thing he’s ever wrote

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @decaydancesimp


End file.
